


What a Woman Wants

by DragonQueenAndHerBear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenAndHerBear/pseuds/DragonQueenAndHerBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can almost always tell what a man wants." "And what a woman wants?" "Far more complicated."<br/>Daenerys struggles with what she truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Woman Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/gifts).



Xaro had proposed to her. Again.

Most girls would be flattered, but Daenerys knew better.  She understood that Xaro was only after her dragons. Still, she was afraid to outright reject him—what if he became angry and no longer allowed her khalasar to stay in his manse? They would have nowhere else to go. Daenerys therefore decided to pretend to entertain the idea, until she could figure out her next move. She was contemplating just that when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come,” she said firmly. The door opened and Jorah Mormont stepped in.

“Your Grace,” he said, “May I have a few words alone?”

Dany nodded, and Ser Jorah shut the door behind him and sat in a nearby chair.

“ _Khaleesi—_ ”

“Xaro proposed to me.”

            Jorah’s eyes widened. Dany silently cursed herself. Why had she brought that up all of the sudden? It was not something to discuss with Jorah, not when he was so clearly in love with her. She tried to change the subject.

“You had something to discuss with me, Ser?”

“Never mind that,” Jorah said curtly. “What did Xaro say to you?”

Dany sighed. “He says he dreams of me, day and night—”

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but it is your dragons he dreams of.”

“I know that,” Dany snapped. _He treats me like some child._ “I am not so foolish as to believe his words. I’m sorry you find it so appalling that a man could ever fall in love with me.” _No! Why did I say that?!_

Jorah’s brows furrowed. “That is not what I said.”

“No? Ah, yes, I’m sure you were more appalled at the idea of a man so desperate for my dragons that he would be willing to marry me.” Dany tried to stop, but the words continued pouring out, as if she wanted Jorah to tell her she was wrong, as if she wanted to coerce the words out of him, but she did not know why. She could see Jorah frowning out of the corner of her eye.

“ _Khaleesi_ , that’s not—”

“Well I’m sorry, Ser, but not to worry—I was not planning on accepting his proposal. Though now you’ve pointed out how rare it is for a man to be desperate enough to marry me, perhaps I should reconsider.”

Jorah’s frown deepened. “Daenerys—”

“I suppose it is a good thing I have dragons, Jorah, otherwise no one would ever propose to me.”

“I would.”

            Dany stopped, her words caught in her throat. She looked up at Jorah, who was now giving her a serious look. A look a man gives the woman he loves. She swallowed.

“D-don’t be ridiculous, ser, I was not looking for pity.”

“I wasn’t pitying you.” Jorah stepped closer. “I know you know how I feel about you, Daenerys,” he said softly.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dany replied nervously. She was afraid of what she was feeling. She wanted Jorah to keep going, and that fact terrified her. She had not felt this way since Drogo died, yet over the past few weeks, she had felt it gradually build up until, when Xaro proposed to her, she could not help but take advantage of Jorah’s feelings. She felt terrible. She knew how painful it must be for Jorah; and yet a part of her wanted him to act on his feelings. Dany flushed. She knew it was too late to turn back now, but she had to try. This was not right.

“I think you’d better leave me for tonight, Jorah,” she said, unable to face him. “I am tired, we can speak tom—”

            Before she could finish, Jorah cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips down on hers. She felt his hands slowly move down to the small of her back as he pulled her as close to him as he could. Her lips parted for his tongue against her will, but she found she didn’t care. His mouth was sweet, so sweet, and Dany never wanted the kiss to end. It did, though, when after a while Jorah released her, and Dany found herself incredibly disappointed that he had. She wondered if he could see it on her face. She realized she could not find the words she needed, and so she remained silent, panting from the intensity of the kiss. Jorah spoke first.

“My Queen,” he said, “I love you. I have been in love with you much longer than you realize, since long before Drogo’s passing. I…” he looked down, his face red. “I tried… to keep my feelings to myself, but… it became unbearable. I had to let you know what I was feeling…”

He stopped, apparently waiting for Daenerys to say something. She was speechless, however, and could do nothing but stand there, frozen solid, while he gazed at her.

“I-I realize that it was improper for me to kiss you without your leave,” he continued after a while, “but… you were talking about no man ever loving you, and I couldn’t take it…. You are so beautiful, Daenerys, and strong and brave and kind… you shouldn’t talk like that. To hear you talk so badly about yourself… it broke my heart.”

He straightened up and looked her in the eye. “Nonetheless, I know that my behavior was inexcusable, and I will accept whatever punishment you feel fit.”  
            Dany didn’t know what to say. His behavior _had_ been inexcusable, she knew, but something in her was glad he had done it. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his lips back down onto hers.  She could feel him stiffen, probably frozen from shock, but after a moment she felt him kiss her back tenderly. This time she parted her lips for his tongue willingly, and felt a tingle go down her spine as she heard him let out a soft groan. After a while, she broke the kiss, and she saw the despair in his face at the loss of contact flicker into lust when he realized she was removing his breeches. Nonetheless, he held her back.

“My Queen,” he said with such pain in his voice it made Dany stop and look into his eyes, “you do not have to—”

“I know I do not _have_ to,” she leaned forward and whispered against his neck. She felt him shiver with desire. “But I want to, my good knight.”

Jorah gulped. “I… I don’t know if this is—“

“I thought you wanted this?” Dany interjected.

“Oh, gods, you know I do, Your Grace,” Jorah breathed, his voice filled with desire. Dany’s smirked as she curled her hand around his raging arousal, making Jorah gasp.

“Then take me,” she whispered seductively.

With that, Jorah’s restraint broke. He claimed her lips with a growl, and she resumed untying the laces on his breeches. His hands wandered from her waist to he shoulders, where he removed the straps of her gown. He broke their kiss only to stare at her nude form, marveling in her beauty. Dany flushed under his lust-filled gaze, and became more anxious for him to be as naked as her. She removed the rest of his clothing in a flash, and pulled him onto the bed with her. Her hand once more took hold of his hard cock as she began moving her hand up and down its length. Jorah threw his head back and groaned, then grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, startled.

“Is this not what you desire?” she asked.

“Oh, it is, without a doubt,” he replied in a low voice. “But I would have you take pleasure from this as well, My Queen.”

Dany smiled. “Call me Dany,” she purred as she swung her leg over his waist and mounted him. As she slowly slid down onto his length, Jorah let out a low, guttural growl.

“Dany…” he groaned as his hips rose to match hers with each thrust.

Suddenly, he grabbed her waist—lightly, so as not to hurt her—and flipped her on her back, caged between his muscular arms.

“Jorah, what—” Dany began, but Jorah captured her lips with his, swallowing her words.

“Let me show you, Daenerys,” he whispered against her lips. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Daenerys shivered at his words, then slowly nodded. Jorah entered her once more, then fell into a slow and steady rhythm.  Dany let out a desperate moan—this was different from what she had experienced with Drogo. The way Jorah loved her was tender where Drogo had been rough, loving where Drogo had only been passionate. Jorah was passionate as well, but it was as though she could feel the extent of his love for her with each thrust. She had not felt this with Drogo.  As he softly moved in and out of her, Dany reached a trembling hand to touch his cheek. At her sudden contact, he groaned and nuzzled his nose to her neck.

“Daenerys,” he moaned. “My lovely Queen…”

Dany felt herself getting closer to the edge, and screamed his name as she fell. Hearing his name from her lips in her moment of bliss sent Jorah over the edge, as well, and he shuddered against her.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Jorah withdrew from Dany and rolled onto the space beside her. Dany turned her head to the side to look at him, her knight who was utterly devoted to her, who had risked his life for hers time and time again, who gave up everything for her, who loved her with all his being. She smiled as she draped an arm over his chest and snuggled up against him. He softly kissed her hair and wrapped her in his arms.

“If this is how you punish me for kissing you, I might do it more often,” he joked. Dany smiled and reached up to kiss him again.

“I hope you do, my bear.”


End file.
